cafeworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Collections Cabinet
The Collections Cabinet was first introduced on 30th October 2010. With this you can trade in Collection Sets to earn special rewards. You can buy it with 75 or built it. To built it, you must collect the required items: CollectionCabinetDetail.jpg Equipment.png making.png CompleteCabinet.jpg CongratzCC.jpg Drawer.jpg|Drawer Handle.jpg|Handle MountingBolt.jpg|Mounting Bolt Paint.jpg|Paint There's five different Collection Sets in the Collections Cabinet. To complete the collection sets. you can collect the items by playing the game or get the items sent by your friend. You can put the items that you need on the wishlist so your friend can send it to you. To send the item to your friend, you have to complete the Cabinet first. After you complete a collection set, trade it to receive great rewards. Every collection set give you different rewards. You can trade in multiple times to get more rewards. The Collection Sets KitchenNavigation.jpg|Kitchen Navigation CanOpener.jpg|Can Opener CuttingBoard.jpg|Cutting Board SaladBowl.jpg|Salad Bowl SimpleWineOpener.jpg|Simple Wine Opener WoodenSpoon.jpg|Wooden Spoon KitchenNavigation2.jpg|Complete Collection KNC.jpg|Turned in the Kitchen Navigation Collection! 1. Kitchen Navigation To complete this set, you need the following items: * Can Opener * Cutting Board * Salad Bowl * Simple Wine Opener * Wooden Spoon Reward for completion: * 250 * 250 StainlessPotsAndPans.jpg|Stainless Pots and Pans StainlessFryingPan.jpg|Stainless Frying Pan StainlessOmlettePan.jpg|Stainless Omlette Pan StainlessSaucePan.jpg|Stainless Sauce Pan StainlessSautePan.jpg|Stainless Saute Pan StainlessSkillet.jpg|Stainless Skillet StainlessPotsAndPans2.jpg|Complete Collection StPPC.jpg|Turned in the Stainless Pots and Pans Collection! 2. Stainless Pots and Pans To complete this set, you need the following items: * Stainless Frying Pan * Stainless Omlette Pan * Stainless Sauce Pan * Stainless Saute Pan * Stainless Skillet Reward for completion: * 3 Six-hour Thymes * 500 SimpleDinnerware.jpg|Simple Dinnerware BreadAndButterPlate.jpg|Bread and Butter Plate DinnerPlate.jpg|Dinner Plate SaladPlate.jpg|Salad Plate ServingDish.jpg|Serving Dish SoupBowl.jpg|Soup Bowl SimpleDinnerware2.jpg|Complete Collection SDC.jpg|Turned in the Simple Dinnerware Collection! 3. Simple Dinnerware To complete this set, you need the following items: * Bread and Butter Plate * Dinner Plate * Salad Plate * Serving Dish * Soup Bowl Reward for completion: * Unlock Royal Feast * 500 SimplePotsAndPans.jpg|Simple Pots and Pans FryingPan.jpg|Frying Pan OmlettePan.jpg|Omlette Pan SaucePan.jpg|Sauce Pan SautePan.jpg|Saute Pan Skillet.jpg|Skillet SimplePotsAndPans2.jpg|Complete Collection SPPC.jpg|Turned in the Simple Pots and Pans Collection! 4. Simple Pots and Pans To complete this set, you need the following items: * Frying Pan * Omlette Pan * Sauce Pan * Saute Pan * Skillet Reward for completion: * 250 * 250 CuttingForBeginners.jpg|Cutting for Beginners UtilityKnife.jpg|Utility Knife Chef'sKnife.jpg|Chef's Knife ParingKnife.jpg|Paring Knife BreadKnife.jpg|Bread Knife CarvingKnife.jpg|Carving Knife CuttingForBeginners2.jpg|Complete Collection CBC.jpg|Turned in the Cutting for Beginners Collection! 5. Cutting for Beginners To complete this set, you need the following items: * Utility Knife * Chef's Knife * Paring Knife * Bread Knife * Carving Knife Reward for completion: * +5 * 500 'How to Send the Item' To send the item is so simple. Hover your pointer to your neighbor's avatar then your neighbor's wishlist will be shown up. If you have the item that your neighbor wish to have, you can send it by clicking the SEND button. Category:Special Items Category:Buildables Category:Purchasable Items Category:Gameplay Category:Gifts Category:Special Gifts